A nous quatre
by Titooon
Summary: Voilà plus de cinq ans maintenant que j’ai quitté définitivement Seattle et surtout… Le Seattle Grace. J’en aurais vécu des histoires là-bas… Mes plus belles aventures aussi…
1. Chapter 1

_A nous quatre._

Voilà plus de cinq ans maintenant que j'ai quitté définitivement Seattle et surtout… Le Seattle Grace. J'en aurais vécu des histoires là-bas… Mes plus belles aventures aussi…

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes peuvent penser, je ne regrette rien sur ce qui a pu se passer là-bas…

Aujourd'hui, je vis une vie épanouie, je suis également une maman comblée grâce à mes enfants et que dire de celui qui partage ma vie… Je l'adore énormément et il compte beaucoup pour moi…

Meredith: Bonjour mes anges.

Mathys: Salut maman.

Drew: Tu vas bientôt partir travailler?

Meredith: Oui et j'espère que vous serez sage.

Mathys: Mais nous sommes toujours sage.

Drew: De vrai tête d'ange.

Meredith: Mais oui, bien sur… Cessons les plaisanteries, soyez vraiment sage, d'accord?

Mathys: On va voir ce qu'on peut faire…

Meredith: C'est toi le plus grand, donc je compte sur toi.

Mathys: Mais oui, ca va aller.

Drew: C'est quand qu'il va arriver encore Christian?

Meredith: Dans une demi-heure. Bon, je dois y aller… A ce soir les garçons.

Mathys et Drew: A ce soir maman.

Une fois Meredith partie…

Drew: Pourquoi on peut pas rester tout seul, pourquoi il faut que Christian nous garde?

Mathys: Parce que t'es encore petit. (rire)

Drew: Hé! J'ai 10 ans quand même.

Mathys: T'es encore trop jeune pour rester tout seul.

Drew: Mais toi, tu es là, tu serais nous garder.

Mathys: Maman n'acceptera jamais.

Drew: C'est pas juste.

Sarah: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Drew: Christina va bientôt arriver.

Sarah: Oh non… Pas encore lui, on l'a déjà assez vu cette semaine.

Mathys: Peut être mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Drew: Pourquoi?

Mathys: Parce que c'est l'amoureux de maman.

Sarah: Et alors? Maman devrait nous trouver une nounou et comme ca, on serait plus gardé par son Christian.

Eléonore: De quoi vous parlez?

Drew: Voilà la plus grande. (rire)

Eléonore: Mais euh…

Sarah: Christian va bientôt arriver.

Eléonore: Chouette!

Mathys: Tu es bien la seule à être heureuse de son arriver.

Drew: Tu sais Christina c'est pas ton papa.

Eléonore: Je sais mais c'est comme un papa.

Mathys: Peut être mais c'est ni ton père ni le notre.

Eléonore: Mais je veux un papa moi… Et lui je l'aime bien.

Sarah: On veut tous un papa… Enfin, peut être pas Mathys…

Mathys: Si, moi aussi. Mais pas Christian, il est trop cucu, trop à faire son gentil et j'aime pas sa.

Eléonore: C'est un méchant?

Mathys: Peut être…


	2. Chapter 2

La sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre.

Eléonore: Faut aller ouvrir.

Drew: Qui si colle?

Mathys: Honneur à la demoiselle.

Sarah: Comme par hasard.

Elle partie ouvrir la porte.

Christian: Bonjour princesse.

Sarah: Sarah, je m'appelle Sarah.

Christian: Oui, c'est ce que…

Sarah (le coupant): Non, vous n'avez pas dit ca.

Christian: Je… Je suppose que votre maman vous a dit que…

Sarah (le coupant à nouveau): Oui, elle nous l'a dit.

Une fois dans la maison.

Christian: Bonjour les enfants.

Mathys: Ouai… Bonjour.

Drew: Euh…

Eléonore: Christian!

La petite courue vers lui et l'a prit ans ses bras.

Christian: Bonjour ma belle. Alors, que voulez vous faire?

Mathys: C'est-à-dire?

Christian: Vous voulez aller promener, jouer au parc ou…

Drew: On veut pas promener.

Christian: Ah… Je ne sais pas alors…

Sarah: On va s'occuper nous même. Tu viens Eléonore?

Eléonore: Non, moi je veux une histoire.

Christian: Ok, pas de problème ma grande. Et vous?

Mathys: On va en haut.

Christian: Bien… A tout à l'heure.

Ils montèrent et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Mathys.

Drew: On va pas rester enfermée ici toute la journée, hein?

Mathys: Je sais pas, ca dépend si il nous laisse tranquille non, sinon on reste ici.

Sarah: Vous croyez que si maman revoie un de nos papa, elle en retomberait amoureuse et plaquerait Christian?

Mathys: Hé… Pas mal l'idée…

Drew: Juste un truc…

Sarah: Quoi?

Drew: Quelqu'un connait le nom de son père?

Mathys: Non…

Sarah: Moi non plus…

Drew: Comment on va faire alors?

Mathys: On a plus qu'à faire des recherches…

Sarah: On va mettre un temps fou, si on doit faire comme ca.

Drew: C'est sur et qui nous dis que d'ici la, maman n'aura pas fait de Christian notre nouveau papa officiellement.

Mathys: Ou pire… Un 5ème Grey.

Drew: C'est vrai ca, pourquoi on a tous le nom Grey?

Sarah: Parce que c'est le nom de maman imbécile.

Drew: Oui je sais, mais normalement l'enfant prend le nom du papa.

Mathys: A mon avis, si maman à décidée de nous donner son nom, c'est parce qu'on aurait tous eu des noms diffèrent. Et que si elle tenait à tenir l'identité de nos papas secrets, il valait mieux qu'on soit tous des Grey.

Sarah: Je trouve ca bizarre qu'elle cherche tant que ca à cacher l'identité de nos père.

Drew: Une fois, le lui avait demandé comment s'appelait mon papa. Et elle ma dit de ne pas chercher après lui, que de toute façon il ne savait pas que j'existais et que c'était mieux comme ca.

Mathys: Donc… Si le tient n'est pas au courant, je doute que les notre le sois.

Sarah: Pourquoi?

Mathys: C'est logique, si elle ne le dit pas à l'un, elle ne le dira pas aux autre. Et vu qu'on porte tous le nom Grey…

Sarah: Aucun de nos papas sais qu'on existe.

Mathys: Exacte.

Drew: On va avoir beaucoup de mal à les retrouver. Et même si on les retrouve, qu'est ce qu'on leur dira? Bonjour, on est vos enfants cachés.

Mathys: Non… Je sais pas ce qu'on leur dira.

Sarah: Avant de penser à ce que l'on pourrait leur dire, il faudrait déjà les trouvés.

Mathys: Vous savez ou maman a rangé ses souvenirs?

Drew: Non.

Eléonore: Que vous faites?

Sarah: Oh, tu… Ton histoire est déjà finie?

Eléonore: Oui. Peux jouer avec vous?

Drew: Euh…

Mathys: Bien sur… Toi, tu… Tu vas occuper Christian.

Eléonore: Pourquoi?

Mathys: Parce que… Christian est le gardien du trésor sacré et il… Il nous faut quelqu'un d'intelligent pour détourner son attention.

Eléonore: Moi, moi je veux.

Mathys: Ok, c'est à toi qu'est confiée cette mission.

Eléonore: Je commence quand?

Mathys: Maintenant.

La petite partie toute contente.

Mathys: Vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais.


End file.
